


Untitled

by Zeigarnik



Category: Monaco: What's Yours Is Mine
Genre: F/M, Open Relationship, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 19:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeigarnik/pseuds/Zeigarnik
Summary: The Redhead plays with her new toy, The Gentleman watches...





	Untitled

“You see, Darling? I told you he would be open to the idea… and you were worried that we might scare him off…” The Redhead cooed, her eyes darting over towards where The Gentleman had sat himself down with a glass of scotch. Her hands kept themselves busy as they ran across the smooth, pressed fabric of The Cleaner’s pink vest, and her fingers caught hold of one of the buttons as they brushed across it. She made quick work of getting it undone, moving down the row one by one with little effort,

  
  


“He’s been told the rules?” The Gentleman asked, not seeming as though he were in any rush to join the two on the bed. Instead he was more than content to simply sit back and watch as The Redhead sunk herself down onto The Cleaner’s lap, her revealing black dress riding up as she straddled him in an all too enticing way, but The Cleaner’s hands remained where they were, resting at his side and lightly gripping at the edge of the bed.

  
  


“Yes, he’s well aware of both yours and mine. He’s promised to be well behaved for the two of us, now haven’t you, Dear?” The Redhead asked, trailing one of her fingers along The Cleaner’s jaw as she spoke, and he gave her a silent nod, his focus entirely on her in that moment. The little smile that spread across her lips was only made better as she leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth, and her hands crept up his chest once more to his neck, caressing the skin beneath her fingertips as she moved to cup his cheeks. When she pulled back, a faint red kiss mark had been left on The Cleaner’s cheek that filled her with a strange sense of pride. “…I know yours tend to be a bit more… _demanding_ though. If you have anything you want to add, perhaps you should speak up before we begin, _non_?”

  
  


“Oh, there’s no need to throw him into the deep end so soon…” The Gentleman mused, swirling his drink around in his glass slowly as he spoke. “Especially tonight. You wanted to take the lead, yes?”

  
  


“You know I do always enjoy the chance to play with a new toy…” The Redhead said, and after she let go of his cheeks she pushed his vest down off of his shoulders, tossing it to the side without a care before sitting back to take a look at him. As her eyes moved lower, so did her hands, and her fingers ended up dancing idly along his belt, and she watched as he ran his tongue across slightly chapped lips. Was it nerves? Excitement? It was hard to tell, but any deviation from the blank, stoic expression that The Cleaner usually had was impossible to ignore.

  
  


“I trust you not to break him.” The Gentleman said, and after downing most of the contents of his glass, he set it on the side table next to him and laced his fingers together in front of his face as he watched his lover tease the man below her with careful movements.

  
  


“You shouldn’t.” The Redhead said simply, and without another word she pressed the tips of her fingers against The Cleaner’s shoulders, pushing him back until he laid himself flat on the bed. His hands finally let go of their grip on the edge of the bed, moving to press plat against The Redhead’s exposed thighs as her own hands moved to the clasp of his belt to undo it and tug it off from around his waist. It was tossed aside to lay with his vest moments later.

  
  


“Go on…” The Gentleman urged, his tone earning him a quick glance from The Cleaner. “Touch her where you’d like…” He ordered.

  
  


There had almost a bit of hesitance coming from The Cleaner before that, like he was worried he would be scolded if he laid hands on the woman nearly draping herself over him. When his attention returned to The Redhead though, his eyes freely wandered up her body, taking in every soft curve and dip that she had to offer him, and his hands followed shortly after. They ran up her thighs, over the silky stockings she wore before pushing her dress up higher to expose the dark panties and garter belt she wore underneath. His thumbs brushed over the front of her hips and across the soft surface of her stomach as his hands traveled higher towards her breasts. The Redhead gave a soft, pleased sigh as she grabbed the bunched fabric of her dress to pull it up over her head, tossing it away to join The Cleaner’s belongings.

  
  


“Good… I’m glad to see he follows orders well. He seems quite excited…” The Gentleman mused, watching as any hesitance that The Cleaner may have had faded quickly, his hands running over the dark, lacy fabric of The Redhead’s bra, kneading and squeezing her breasts together with a careful eagerness that neither he nor The Redhead had seen before. It was amusing to say the least…

  
  


The Redhead laughed, and she pressed her hands down against The Cleaner’s with a quiet little moan to entice him further before slipping them around to her back to quickly undo the clasp of her bra to let The Cleaner touch her freely. A coy smile spread across her lips as she tossed her bra away, this time towards The Gentleman before she repeated herself to the man.

  
  


“And you were worried we might scare him off…”

 


End file.
